Protecting You From Yourself
by gawilliams
Summary: What if Donna was really mad about finding Josh in his office early in the first season with the stripper's G-String around his neck after the bachelor party?  Here's a fun first person back and forth that looks at that.  Humor, seriousness, and smut.


_From the time West Wing first aired to when it ended its run, I was a fan and watched with keen interest the characters of Josh and Donna. The dynamic, and deeply interwoven, relationship between the two characters was evident from the first episode and I always wanted to do something that tried to combine some real humor with the possibility of them breaking the barrier, so to speak, early on. The early first season episode that this story branches off from is one I felt would be a good vehicle to explore that with a back and forth first person narrative. I hope you all enjoy the humor and fun of this story. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Josh's POV **_

Donna just walks right in. Never mind the fact that I'm dying on the living room couch after the bachelor party last night and the thoroughly lousy day I've just had. Never mind the fact that I had locked the door. She was Donna. Nothing gets in her way and I'm powerless to stop her. That's when I notice what she's wearing. Oh My God!

"Donna?" I managed to squeak out. My eyes were glued to her attire.

"Did you fuck her?" she demands.

Huh? This was coming from Donna's mouth? And what the hell was she talking about? "Huh?" I manage to ask. 760 verbal doesn't outdo a massive hangover. I chalk it up to my sensitive system, though I will fight that label to my dying day. The Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States cannot have a _**sensitive system**_. I won't tell Donna that, though.

"That slutty whore you guys hired to take off her clothes last night," she demands. "The one whose panties you had dangling around your neck this morning like a necklace, or some sort of perverted badge of conquest. Did you fuck her?"

"Uh...," I struggle to recall even a fraction of the night before. Surely I didn't have sex with a stripper! Leo would rip my nuts off and Donna would have my job and I'd have hers! I shudder at the very thought, for while she can sure as Hell do mine (a fact I work damn hard to conceal from Leo and the President), I _**know**_ I can't do hers, hence I would basically be on unemployment in less than a day.

"You can't even remember if you stuck your cock in some slut?" she asks incredulously.

I'm ashamed to admit it, but all this dirty talk and tirade from Donna is turning me on. She's _**HOT**_ when she's pissed! Down boy! We don't want to have some of the equipment come up missing now! I watch as she moves off down the hall towards my bedroom. Before I can even wonder what she's doing I hear the water in the large tub I have in there. What the Hell?

A few minutes later she comes back out, the water now turned off. I notice, my widening eyes giving evidence that I notice, that she is now wearing my robe which is very large on her. She _**was**_ wearing a very short mini-skirt when she got here and a low cut v-top pullover blouse showing off some nice cleavage. The sheer black stockings and high heels had only added to the HOTNESS. Now she was even hotter, and the real tease was that I couldn't tell if she had anything on underneath the robe as all I could tell was that she had removed the heels and stockings. I gulp.

"Come with me," she takes my wrist with her thumb and forefinger as if touching me was going to infect her or something.

I'm so miserable to begin with I don't have the strength to protest, so I'm led down my hall to my bedroom and master bathroom. If she took off her clothes she'd hidden them from my prying eyes. When we entered the bathroom I could see a full bath drawn of steaming water. She knows me so well. I love a hot bath.

"Strip," I hear her order.

_**Donna's POV**_

I spent most of today seething at Joshua, though I hid it well. I warned him yesterday about his sensitive/delicate system, but he didn't listen. He also swore up and down that there would be no strippers at that bachelor party, and that guys weren't into that beyond a certain age, but there were strippers, or at least one, there. I know because her panties were wrapped around Joshua's neck like some perverted trophy or something. He's not sure if he fucked that skanky whore, but I could smell her on him. You can't tell me that whore didn't get fucked by those guys last night, including my Joshua, even if he was drunk as a skunk and not in his right mind. Okay, I admit it. I consider him mine, even though we have some sort of screwed up, unspoken agreement that we will see other people, even have sex with other people, until we can be together. Joshua has been with Mandy (oooh I _**hate**_ her!), and a couple of other women since we met two years ago, and now **_this_** whore, who actually _**is**_ a whore!

All right I will admit to having been to bed with a couple of good looking guys during the time since we met, too, and dated several more, but at least I wasn't having sex with a _**professional**_! I mean, I have some standards! Hiring a gigolo to screw for a night? No way!

Now you may be wondering about my language. It isn't the sophisticated, 760 verbal, proper language that you are used to from me, but when it comes to Joshua and anything remotely having to do with sex, I have a real gutter mouth. And mind. The man brings out the dirty talk in me very quickly, whether in anger, lust, or love. He's only just now finding that out, but he's going to be finding out a lot more about me real soon.

"Strip!" I order him bluntly when we get into the bathroom and he see what I've done.

"Donna!" he screeches at me with some humorously incredulous look on his face.

"I refuse to have sex with you Joshua while you have the scent of some cheap whore all over you," I inform him. That gets his attention.

"We're going to have sex?" he asks me, his face a combination of eagerness (which is like _**all**_ men when they think that they **_might_** be getting laid) and total confusion. Again, think of that ridiculous, nonsensical, unspoken agreement mentioned earlier, people. Hence Joshua's confusion.

"Would I be dressed like this if we weren't going to have sex, Joshua?" I ask him as I untie and pull apart the robe, revealing my totally naked body, my perfect alabaster skin gleaming in the light of the room. My nipples are almost painfully tight and erect, and I can feel my pussy getting very moist right now. I watch as Joshua practically rips his clothes off and doubtless breaks some sort of record for fastest strip on record. I'll have to look up that interesting bit of trivia.

_**Josh's POV**_

Oh My God! I'm naked. I'm naked in front of Donna. Donna said she's going to have sex with me. Me! Her Boss. Her best friend. Frankly I never thought this would happen for another seven years. Well, three years if President Bartlett loses his reelection bid. But that'll never happen, so we're back to thinking in terms of seven more years. Imagine. All it took to move up the timetable a bit was for me to go to a bachelor party and wind up with some stripper's g-string around my neck the next morning. Well, that and not being able to remember if I had sex with the woman. That, of course, has brought forth a slew of totally _**HOT**_ dirty talk from Donna. Was it that pathetic waste of skin, _**Freeride**_, who taught her that? Corrupted my poor, innocent Donna to speak such things? It probably was, the pervert, but I can't argue with the results. But back to business. Here I am in my birthday suit waiting for some more instructions from Donna, but for some reason she's just standing there staring. Or, rather, she's staring at a rather important piece of me. I resist the urge to fist pump and shout _**YES!**_ at the top of my lungs. Also add in the fact that she's gloriously naked under the robe, which she just closed, dammit, and I'm in heaven. We have a **NAKED** Donna here, people!

"See anything you like?" I ask her, knowing I'm risking my manhood if she is not wanting to deal with any smart ass comments from me.

"At the moment I see a man who was foolish enough to have sex with some paid slut," she states firmly, a glare in her eyes. "As a result, even though what you are packing is quite impressive, and I am looking forward to enjoying it myself, you need to get in that tub and get scrubbed thoroughly."

Well, that was blunt enough. What do you expect, Donna? Men are idiots when a naked woman is in front of them. I tell her just that.

"You said there would be no strippers and that men don't go in for that, at least at your age," she reminds me.

"I lied," I admit, hoping that that moment of honesty will earn me some brownie points.

"Get in the tub," she glares at me. Nope. No brownie points for that one.

_**Donna's POV**_

Now that's interesting. He actually admitted that he lied to me. Of course I was sure he had when he originally said that at the White House before the bachelor party, but now he was honest about it. Because of that honesty, I won't hurt him, but I can tell you that there will be no more bachelor parties for Joshua. Nope. He won't be attending anymore of those hideous things where grown men are reduced to lecherous, debauched idiots. It's at this moment that I look down and see Joshua. _**Really**_ see him. His cock is jutting out fully erect.

"You pervert," I tell him as I try not to blush. I've seen naked men before, and enjoy seeing, as well as feeling and playing with, naked men, and I have to say my Joshua outshines all of them.

"I am not a pervert!" he raises the octave of his voice a few notes.

"After your debauchery of last night, and the fact that you're hard as a rock while I talk dirty to you and give you orders makes you a pervert," I inform him, though my eyes stay fastened to his hard on.

"There was no debauchery!" he protests.

"This from the man who was unconscious in his office with a stripper's panties around his neck?" I question with a raised brow.

"Well, maybe there was a bit of debauchery, but I'm not a pervert!" he gamely defends, conceding one of the two points.

I simply keep my brow raised, still enjoying the view of his very nice hard on. I can't keep the images of what that lovely piece of equipment will be doing for me, and to me, soon, out of my lascivious mind. But first things first.

"Get in the tub so we can wash the scent and cooties of that whore off of you," I point to the tub.

"And then we get to have sex?" he asks, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Then he notices what I said. "_Cooties_?" he asks, giving me a look as if asking me if I'm still in grade school.

I fight hard not to laugh, as it is pretty cute. He is such a horn dog. "First bath, then we talk, and_** if **_you behave then we can have sex," I tell him. I do laugh as he practically leaps into the tub, water splashing on the floor. I get a few towels and set them down to mop up the water. That's my Joshua. The eager beaver. "And as for cooties, it's a perfectly acceptable word, and I wouldn't take that tone with me, Joshua, if you hope to have sex with me."

_**Josh's POV**_

Tone? What tone? I don't have a tone, but she did mention the possibility that sex would _**not**_ happen, so I have decided to do the manly thing and agree unconditionally to the idea that I have a tone and need to eliminate said tone when discussing _**anything**_ with Donna. We are talking sex with Donna, after all. **SEX**. **WITH DONNA!** That means a _**NAKED**_ Donna people! I look up and say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Why aren't you naked?" Pretty stupid question considering she's naked under the robe, but she did close the robe so my view is obstructed for the moment. That's a real damper on _**my**_ fun while _**she's**_ still got a great view of yours truly.

Oops. There it is, people. The glare. You know the one. That glare that says you're an idiot, yet you don't know what it is that you did. That's why I've been such a colossal failure when it comes to women. I'm hoping to reverse that trend when it comes to Donna. If I screw this up I just know my Mother will come down here to DC and slap the shit out of me. She'll have to take her place in line, though, since CJ, Leo, Toby, Sam, all the female assistants, and last, but definitely not least, The President, will be in line ahead of her taking their turns beating me to a pulp. Then when I'm in the hospital during what would be a _**very**_ long, and _**very**_ painful, recovery, The President would come in daily with never ending lectures on the most esoteric subjects known to man. So there you have it. Success absolutely _**must**_ be the order of the day when it comes to Donnatella.

"You really think I will be naked with you while you still have _**her**_ clinging to your body?" Donna asks, the glare still in place.

I don't dare argue the point, but I must point out, in my own defense, that I really don't think I had sex last night. No. Really. My luck with women isn't _**that**_ good, and a hot stripper (yeah, I can admit she was hot) is not going to have anything to do with me unless I'm forking out some **_serious_** cash, and I just can't see myself paying for it. That's more Sam's MO, at least after his _**accidental **_night with a high priced escort. I'm still not sure I believe him about that whole _I_**accidentally**_slept with a__prostitute_ bit.

"No," I concede. "But we're still going to have sex, right?" I bring up yet again. Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid, but we are talking about me being in the same room, hopefully, with a **NAKED** Donna (with her minus the obstructionist robe), after all. One can't be too careful, and take things for granted, when that glorious event is on the line.

_**Donna's POV**_

That's my Joshua. Paranoid as ever. I really must include a discussion about that when I talk with his Mother next week. Josh doesn't know it, but she and I are on the phone with each other once a week, sometimes more. She has _**not**_ been subtle in letting me know she wants me and Josh together, and she also has been less than subtle in her desire for grandkids to be the fruits of that momentous accomplishment.

"Are you going to behave and do as you're told?" I ask him. He vigorously nods his head. "Are you going to let me scrub all those awful stripper whore cooties off of you?" I press. I can't get those dirty words to leave my mind as I'm still upset. Frankly any woman who goes near my Joshua, whether we are together or not, is going to have those horrible epithets hurled her way. At least in my mind. I smile when he thrusts his hands out to me, a washcloth in one and soap in the other.

"I had planned on using a wire brush or some steel wool," I tease, and enjoy seeing the look of pain filled horror on his face, "but I think this will do just as well."

"Thank God," I hear him mutter as quietly as he could. I decide to ignore that.

"Now lay back and let me get to work," I order him, enjoying the sight of him laying lengthwise in the long, wide tub.

Looking at Josh I have to be honest and say the man is very sexy and **HOT**. I've never been into older men, and while one hears stories about stamina and skills in the bedroom, it just never did anything for me. Until I met Josh. He may be nearing forty, and is brilliant, but _**Lord**_ does he have a hot body. I know he runs, and plays racquetball and handball, but until now I never knew how toned and utterly hot he is. What he ever saw in me, a mid-twenties college dropout is beyond me, but for some reason we just click. Yin and Yang and all those wonderful complementary comparison components. We click in our hearts, too. Remember that unspoken agreement stuff? That's us. Imagine if we had just been open about our feelings and told Leo and the others that if they wanted us to work for them it would be a package deal. Relationship or no Josh and Donna in the West Wing. Sure they'd rant and rave, as well as scare Joshua to within an inch of his life (let's face it, for some reason Leo scares him no matter how close they are personally), but they'd cave.

Squeezing a generous portion of soap onto the washcloth, I begin to work it firmly over Joshua's torso and arms. I could lose myself in the heady sensations rushing through me knowing that my hands are the ones touching the very sexy body in the bathtub, but I breath deeply a few times and settle myself down. There would be enough time for those kinds of thoughts, and feelings, when we were done with this part of the evening.

"Ahhh," Josh moans as I work on his shoulders. "You are an Angel, Donnatella."

I struggle to keep from blushing. Damn alabaster skin! As it is my nipples tighten even further, and I feel another rush of moisture between my legs at his words.

"I used to do this for Paul when he got in late," I tell him, wondering what his reaction will be, knowing his view of Paul in general.

"Donna, please don't mention _**Freeride**_ or I'm going to hurl!" he says firmly, but at least he's not yelling.

Oh, this could be good. I can't resist teasing Josh no matter what is going on. Hence our great coffee debate of long standing.

"Well then I guess you don't want to know that he was the one who taught me how to talk dirty," I casually let slip. Granted, Paul was a sleaze who loved to listen to some of the filthiest language during sex, but I can honestly say that what I've done with Josh this evening hasn't felt trashy or filthy at all. It was actually pretty arousing.

"One more thing to kick his ass for when I find out his last name, which for some unknown reason no one will tell me," Josh grouses.

Yep. I and my family are not going to let Paul's last name slip for any reason. We know what Josh will do. While we all despise Paul, or Dr. Freeride as Josh calls him, we, and especially me, don't want Josh to wind up in jail. He would to. Either for malicious assault and battery, or for abuse of authority by a Federal official, or more likely both.

"I thought you like my dirty talk?" I question as I move down to his legs. Lord does he have strong, muscular legs!

"I'm a guy, Donna, and we love the dirty talk," Josh admits. "But the idea that that complete waste of skin taught you anything worthwhile, and especially something fun for the bedroom, makes me want to hurl even more. Besides, I was hoping to teach you that."

"I'm hardly a virgin, Joshua," I remind him.

_**Josh's POV**_

"Gomers, Donnatella," I state firmly and unequivocally. "They were all gomers, just like the guys you've dated since we met." I really don't want to even think of Donna having had sex before meeting me, or from that time until now. It makes me nauseous, quite frankly.

And I can't believe that she brought up Freeride! That scumbag is a total and complete waste of skin! I even have the President's, and more importantly Leo's, complete approval to sick the IRS on his sorry ass when I finally find out the walking sleaze's last name. And now Donna brings him up during what can only be described as a _**MOMENT**_. Yes I am naked and Donna is naked, though still under a robe, but the mention of sex happening is enough for me to label this as a moment. I know Mom would slap me silly if I didn't think that this was a moment and make proper use of it. Still, though, I can't escape the tightening pain in my gut at the mention of Donna's sexual past, especially when it comes to Freeride!

"I haven't seen you do much better, Joshua Lyman," Donna tells me. Uh oh. She dropped in my last name, which is usually an indicator that she is getting a bit teed off at yours truly. Not quite pissed yet, which would have brought on the dreaded middle name scenario, but getting there. Maybe I need to dial it back a bit. I still want to have sex tonight, you know.

"The plan, Donnatella, the plan," I remind her, which is frankly the first time that either of us has ever mentioned it aloud. All that unspoken talking with our eyes and such works great, but right now calls for some out loud recognition. Ooohhhhh! Now that feels good! Who knew that a girl could get my motor running even more just by massaging my fingers? Oh, wait. The plan. Must discuss the Plan.

"You mean the plan where we date others, sometimes sleep with others, for the next four, possibly eight years until the President is no longer in office and then we can be together?" Donna asks.

"Now that you put it that way, it all sounds sort of sleazy and selfish," I tell her, for the first time thinking of the implications. Especially the whole sleeping with others bit. Oops. Not cool. I don't want any gomers sleeping with Donna at all! Other than me, that is.

"We may as well talk now, so that when this bath is over I can ravish you," she tells me.

Ravish? Oh I like the sound of that! "Does that mean I can ravish you, too?" I ask. Not that I mind being ravished, but I like to the the ravisher, too, you know.

"After I've had my turn," is her answer.

Well, that seems fair. She controls every other aspect of my life, so why not the sex side of things? Does that make me some kind of wienie like Sam? Oh, she's talking again, so I better pay attention.

"...so in order to save the President from embarrassment, I've decided that we need to move up the timetable of the Plan," she informs me.

Embarrassment? What the Hell? "What are you talking about?" I ask, and then groan as she grabs my manhood and begins scrubbing for all she's worth. "Hey! Careful down there! I'd like to be able to use that again sometime soon!" I warn her. It was only a washcloth, but damn it! It's sensitive down there! It feels like she's ripping the skin right off!

"You're the Deputy Chief of Staff, Joshua," she tells me as if I didn't already know that. "How would it look if the press had been there this morning seeing you with some stripper slut's panties around your neck?"

I give a sudden shudder as I think of what Leo would do and it brings me back to being unemployed and Donna getting my job. Not a pretty picture. Well, great for Donna, but not for yours truly.

"I thought that would get your attention," Donna remarks as if reading my mind. "So instead of that nightmare happening, I decided that our relationship timetable needed to be moved up and we become lovers now."

"I can work with that," I observe casually, though I'm really interested in jumping out of the bathtub and getting to the ravishing part of the evening. I have still to see Donna naked for more than a few all too brief moments.

Donna smirked at that one. She actually smirked! There's more to this incredible woman than even _**I**_ thought, and believe me, I've been her most enthusiastic fan since the day she hired herself as my assistant. I only hope that not too many people think I'm robbing the cradle by being involved with a woman over ten years my junior.

"You'll be getting in my pants a few years earlier than you expected, Joshua, so I kind of assumed you'd be an enthusiastic supporter of the _**new**_ plan," she slipped in with the smirk still firmly in place.

"Enthusiastic? Yes," I nod vigorously again. "Scared of Leo and the President? Yes," I add a bit more subdued. I groans as she rubs her thumb across the head of my dick. "Hey!" I protest as she removes her hand.

"Turn around so I can get your back," she tells me with that look of hers that tells me I don't have a choice.

I do as she says, but grumble under my breath about enjoying what she'd been doing before more than this. I get a quick smack on the back of my head for that one and I mentally curse her super sensitive hearing. That's right, folks. At the office I don't stand a chance against her as she hears everything. I still look for hidden microphones on occasion, but have yet to find any, hence my belief in her super sensitive hearing.

"Leave Leo and the President to me," she tells me. I relax at that one. Leo is almost as in awe of her as I am, and the President has in her someone who can rival him pretty evenly on mind numbing trivia. They wouldn't stand a chance if she got pissed about their reaction to this.

I roll over on my stomach in the water and sigh. Not exactly what I'd like to be doing right now, but it comes in a close second the moment her hands are on my back.

_**Donna's POV**_

Lord his back is well structured and feels wonderful under my hands. And that ass down there? Absolute male perfection. I have to work hard to keep from dropping my hands to that strong, muscular ass of his and fondle and squeeze it for hours. Spending time with my hands on his cock had been just as fun, and I'm sure his ass will provide me with a fabulous source of tactile entertainment. For now, though, I put some more soap on the washcloth and begin scrubbing his back, working my way down to that perfect male ass of his. His continued groans are making me very wet with anticipation for what I have planned when this bath and talk are done.

"Now for the rules, Joshua," I continue on with our discussion.

"Rules?" he squeaks.

I smile. He either squeaks or screeches when he is surprised or horrified. He's usually terrified when I come up with any new rules to work by, as he doesn't have the guts to push me on them. It makes for a fair exchange, though, as it allows me to give him the focus he needs in order to do a better job of helping the President. Otherwise he'd be floundering. My Joshua really is a disorganized mess. Brilliant, amazing, accomplished, and at times arrogantly bull headed, but still a disorganized mess.

"Yes, Joshua, there must be rules," I tell him.

"Damn," he mutters.

I had to stifle a chuckle. For someone who has such a large role in making the rules for society, he sure has a deep seated aversion to rules himself. Finishing his back, I avoid his ass for the time being and work on his legs. Strong, muscular, and a delight to handle. I can only imagine him in shorts on a handball court, or jogging. Yum! I work on the tense muscles, and the beginnings of a couple of cramps that will occur if something isn't done. I also continue with my rules.

"No sex at the White House," is my first decree.

"Well there goes any number of totally awesome fantasies down the drain," Josh grouses.

"You can live them out here, Joshua," I let him know. I love enacting fantasies, and I have a feeling that Joshua will be an excellent source of fantasy material for some X-rated role playing.

"I think I need to turn the den into a copy of my office at the White House," I hear him musing quietly.

I like that idea, but I need to stay focused on my two tasks, one being much more enjoyable than the other.

"No groping, and no overt displays of hedonistic passion," I continue with the rules.

"Would I do that?" Josh splutters.

"You woke up on the floor of your office with some sleazy tramp's panties around your neck," I remind him calmly. I refrain from digging my nails into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs to reinforce how ticked off about that one I still am. "What does that tell you?"

"Oh, yeah," he responds, actually sounding contrite.

"No groping, playing footsie, or having your hands in any inappropriate places during the time we are physically in the White House," I inform him.

"Donnatella, you're ruining the whole concept of enjoying the proverbial office romance, which in our case is for the long haul," he offers his opinion of the rules thus far.

Now I _**have**_ to give him some brownie points for the long haul comment. At least he is thinking in the right direction for what we have. I think the thing that got me to make this move more than anything, putting aside the whole stripper's panties bit this morning, is the fact that someone like Joey Lucas could come into Joshua's life and he would make a life with _**that**_ person instead of _**me**_, despite, or perhaps because of, the _**unspoken**_ nature of our arrangement. Joey is a beautiful, articulate, well educated, and a woman who could attract Joshua very easily, even with the sign interpreter there. The whole combination spurred me into action and so here I am making rules for a relationship with Josh and washing his body from head to toe. I once heard that timing is everything, and the confluence of everything today proves that.

"Did I mention that none of these rules apply once we leave the White House grounds each evening?" I casually throw out.

Never let it be said that Josh isn't quick to understand the implications of such a statement. I hadn't quite reached his ass yet in my ministrations, but he whirls around and looks up at me, his eyes darkened in arousal. As if his raging hard on wasn't enough of an indication of how excited he is!

"So the first step outside the fence...?" he asks.

I chuckle at that one. "Easy, Tiger," I tell him. "We don't want to get arrested for lewd behavior in front of the White House."

"I can get the windows on the Audi tinted!" he comes up with a new plan for his fun. Mine, too, but that's a little too much.

"I am not going to be fooling around in a moving car, Joshua," I inform him. I can imagine him dreaming of me giving him a blowjob while he drives us home, but that's not going to happen. Not that I don't want to give Josh a blowjob, but I won't let his kinky side endanger us.

"Another rule?" he asks, a downcast look on his face.

"Another rule," I confirm. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "But the second we walk in your apartment and the door is closed, get ready because I'll rock your world."

_**Josh's POV**_

Oh My God! Donna said _**that**_? The very idea of her "rock[ing] my world" has been a top ten fantasy ever since the day I first met her. All I know right now is I can't wait any longer. She's driving me crazy!

"Donna?" I ask, noticing the extremely high pitch to my voice. I need to work on that pathetic factor. I have no desire to turn into Sam, the Big Wienie! Sorry Sam, you may be my best friend, but when it comes to the guy evaluation of which guy would make the best female from personality alone, and the whole getting in touch with your feminine side nonsense, you score a ten out of ten. Of course I won't ever let that out to Donna as she is always complaining that I need to be more sensitive to a woman's moods and needs. She may dump me and go after Sam. That absolutely must not happen. Not when we're in the home stretch here!

"Yes, Joshua?" she smirks knowingly down at me.

The minx! She knows exactly what she's doing to me! While I am enjoying this naughty, wanton, dirty talking, sex vixen side to Donna, I vow to find that scumbag Freeride and personally beat the crap out of him.

"Am I clean enough now that you could ravish me?" I beg. Yes, I beg. I'm not too proud to let her know that I'm dying down here! Besides, I want to see Donna naked again, and more than that get to touch and play with a naked Donna.

_**Donna's POV**_

I smile down at Josh. He's such a guy. Always thinking with his dick. But I love him, so I can overlook that slight deficiency. Not that it's a bad thing, as I want him just as much, and I fully expect a vigorous, active sex life with Josh, but he does seem to lose sight of priorities at times when sex is in the offing. I decide to put him out of his misery.

"I guess this will do," I tell him. Standing, I pull off the robe, letting him see my nude body again. "I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you," I tell him as I saunter out of the bathroom, letting my hips sway tauntingly.

I move quickly to the bed and turn down the comforter and top sheet. Placing myself in the center of the bed, my pose a sexy centerfold style one, I eagerly await Josh's appearance. I can hear him sloshing out of the bathtub and loudly drying himself off and taking care of a couple of things that he didn't want to deal with later. When he appears in the doorway, panting and leering at me with his cock sticking out ahead of him straight and menacing, I smile wickedly. I may be relatively young, and don't consider myself a slut, or some kind of nympho, but I do love sex and like to be somewhat lusty and bold in my sex life. I stand up on my knees and look pointedly at his hard on. Looking up, I crook my finger at him and wave him over.

"Come and get it," I tell him, a sexy purr invading my voice. My nipples are painfully tight and erect, and my pussy is practically dripping with arousal. The man just does that to me. I remember the night after the first day I worked for him. He'd purchased a hotel room for me out of his own pocket as I didn't have anywhere to stay except in my beat up old car. I had been so aroused by him that day that I spent almost two hours giving myself orgasm after orgasm thinking of him and what I would love him to do to me, and what I wanted to do to him. Crazy and somewhat impetuous after only a day of knowing him? Of course, but Joshua has always had that effect on me.

Josh has always been the one to take me seriously. Many people take time to get to know me and make up their minds about how serious to take me, including my closest friends like Sam, Toby, CJ, and the other assistants. I don't mind. I know I'm quirky and different, which is not a bad thing, but Josh from the first moment gave me respect, and a real chance to become more than what I was without making any judgments about who I was to begin with. Sure he could be an ass at times, and we've had our moments of serious arguments, but in the end he always respects me. I guess that's what I saw in him from the start, and why I fell in love with him. I think we've already covered how physically _**HOT**_ he is, so that can go without saying at this point.

The entire time he takes to walk over to the bed, the lusty glazed look in his eyes a telling reminder that he's a real guy who has a one track mind at times like this, I let my eyes do some serious wandering. Now that he's scrubbed and clean I can appreciate him all the more. He obviously works out, and I can appreciate the lines and planes of his body. His legs are powerful without being too muscular. His hands are a dream. I can imagine those hands all over my body, and those fingers doing some fabulous work on my breasts and between my legs. Just the thought of it makes me a bit weak in the knees. And then there are those lips of his. Those lips and that tongue. I have to say that I have spent a positively criminal amount of time in the last two years we've known each other focusing my attention on those lips. Kissing his way down my body, his tongue adding a soothing, erotic feel to it all. God I could have an orgasm right now just thinking about it.

When he gets to the edge of the bed I have to work at not launching myself into his arms and ravaging him. As it was I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands gliding through his hair, and kiss him senseless, my tongue doing some real exploring in his mouth, learning his taste and memorizing every nook and cranny. His long haul comment is still at the forefront of my mind, and I have to admit it ladies when a guy says that there's nothing like it when you know they mean it. Joshua doesn't do anything by halves, and if he says anything remotely related to commitment he isn't just saying it to get laid. He means this is for the long haul, through thick and thin, till death do us part time. Well, maybe not so deep yet, but you get the idea. Josh is one serious individual.

I pull back from the kiss, reluctantly, and breath heavily. I notice that Josh's breathing is pretty haggard, too, so I'm pleased at what I can do to him. His hard on pressing into my abdomen is also a fairly good indicator, and I smile as I reach down and grasp it, enjoying the feel of that hard, yet silky smooth flesh. I slowly stroke him while we try and each catch our breath. His arms are still wrapped around my lower back, and I can feel his hands now moving their way down to my ass, cupping my cheeks and squeezing, kneading the firm, pliant flesh. I moan in delight. I love it when a man plays with my ass like that.

_**Josh's POV**_

Oh My God! Donna can kiss! Boy can she kiss! I almost collapsed from that incredible demonstration! And what she's doing to my dick right now? Heaven! Absolute heaven! And the incredibly thing is she's only stroking me. Nothing fancy or anything, just stroking. I've always known Donna's amazing, but now she's proving it in the most awesome way possible. But I can't let her continue or this will be over _**way**_ before we want it to.

"Uh, Donna?" I manage to get out before groaning again. Not only am I groaning over what she is doing to me, but I actually have my hands on her ass. Donna's ass! Perfection! I now have proof positive that our unspoken idiocy was easily the stupidest thing I've ever come up with! Anyone who says this is wrong I will personally beat the crap out of. Well, not the President or Leo, but anyone else? They're toast, people!

"Yes, Joshua?" she asks huskily in my ear. Damn that voice of hers is so HOT.

"I need a minute to settle down or we'll be done real quick," I let her know, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. Her hand leaves my hard on right then and I whimper, but know it's necessary. My hands, though, stay right there playing with her very HOT derriere. I look over at my clock and see that it's almost 2 in the morning, but even though we have to work tomorrow, I don't give a damn.

"Then get on the bed," Donna growls in my ear.

Growled? Donna? Damn that's sexy as Hell! I know what my role is, so I immediately hop up on the bed and lay on my back, a huge grin on my face. She wanted to ravish me? Well ravish away, Donnatella!

_**Donna's POV**_

Ladies, how often do you get to enjoy the sight of the most perfect man in your world laid out nude in front of you completely at your mercy? I'm here to tell you that of you haven't had that particular pleasure, then you are definitely missing out. Here is my Joshua laid out in front of me in his birthday suit, _**more**_ than ready for some horizontal tango, and I am the lead dancer in this first trip onto the dance floor. My eyes take an even longer inventory of him, and my arousal is shooting through the roof. Believe me the best air conditioner in the world would have difficulty cooling us down! Now let's see. Ravish a very turned on Joshua, which has a definite appeal, or lavish some sensual, very sexual, attention on him and drive him wild. I think we'll go with the second option on that one. Joshua has me so worked up most of the time, sexually or otherwise, that I think it's time to see him squirm a bit.

Taking him by surprise I lay myself over him, my breasts pressing down on his chest and his cock pressing into my abdomen. He difference between this and standing together in a deep hug is like night and day. Our bodies tingle at the weight of the contact, and I feel myself wanting nothing more than to rub myself along the length of his body and create that delicious friction along my nipples and tease my clit as I rub along him. Instead I lean down and kiss him with as much passion as I'm feeling. Shockingly he isn't trying to lead yet, and I take his hands in mine and hold them above his head, clearly dictating who is in control.

Letting the passion in me dictate my course, I allow my lips to wander along his jaw, lightly kissing him until I reach the lobe of his left ear which I playfully nip. The shudder of his body tells me he is enjoying the attention, in addition to the slight jump his hard on gives against me. Smiling, I begin working my way down his body, spending time on his pecs, teasing his nipples with my teeth and nails (I've released his hands by now with a glare that tells him no touching). It's always amazed me how sensitive a mans nipples are. For a woman's, it's obvious, but the tiny nipples of a man wouldn't seem to be sensitive, until you get to playing with them. Josh is now really squirming, and his breathing is haggard once more. Taking this as my cue to move on, I work on down his nicely toned abdomen. Not a six pack, but well muscled and developed. I do find one fun bit of information about him, though. He is very ticklish on his navel. I mentally file that away for later. Moving lower I reach my prize. Smiling wide, I look up at Josh.

"Are you ready to really have some fun, Joshua?" I ask him, putting a sexy purr in my voice.

_**Josh's POV**_

She's kidding, isn't she? I mean, isn't the fact that I've got the hard on to beat all hard ons a pretty good clue that I'm ready to rock? Then I see that sexy smile, and the look of pure lust and hunger in her eyes, and I know she's yanking my chain to get me even more worked up. Who would have thought? Donnatella Moss, Sex Kitten Extraordinaire. Not me, and I've been wanting her since the day I met her and she took over my daily life. Granted I still want to do some serious damage to Freeride for turning her into this, but at the same time I can't argue with what Donna's been doing to me in this persona. Talk about _**HOT**_!

"I've been ready for two years," I let her know, though the high pitched tone I have right now as she takes my balls into her hand is a bit embarrassing.

_**HOLY SHIT! **_My eyeballs just about pop out of my head as she seemingly swallows my entire dick! No hesitation, just boom! It's disappeared! Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I think my mind has just turned to mush.

_**Donna's POV**_

I think Joshua almost had a heart attack there. I didn't warn him about my skills at fellatio, particularly the difficult art of deep throating, but if his eyes almost popping out of his head is any indication, and the groans and twitching of his hips, he is definitely enjoying this. I know I am. The power and satisfaction of having a man in your mouth is impossible to describe. I know some women don't like performing fellatio, but I will never understand why not. All I ask for in return is that the favor be returned. It's only fair. I also know that there are a lot of men out there who don't like going down on a woman, but I guess I'm one of those fortunate girls who have never been with such a man. Everyone I've been with has enjoyed doing so, and from what I've heard in the past about Joshua he does, too, and is very talented at it. I can hardly wait.

Removing him from my mouth I let my lips and tongue caress his length, and enjoying the unique scent and flavor of Josh. Looking up Josh looks like he's about to die. He has that glazed look on his face that usually means his mind is miles from here. It's kind of cute in a way, but you would think he would have a bit more concentration on the here and now when he's getting a blowjob. I smirk as I rub my finger deftly across his perineum, stimulating his prostate. Oh, yes. That got his attention.

"Back in the land of the living?" I ask as I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock, lapping up the drop of precum that had collected there. Delicious! Everything about Josh is perfect, even this.

"I'm about to explode, Donna," he manages to squeak.

Josh is so cute when he is worked up like this. Not that I've ever seen him sexually at the end of his rope, but I have to say it's a delightful sight, and one I intend on enjoying for a long time to come. As it is, though, I want to make sure he lives through our first time, so I decide to have mercy on him. Reaching over to his bedside drawer, I open it and pull out a condom. I keep myself firmly ensconced at his manhood, so I'm banking on him being impressed at my knowledge of where everything is and not needing to look to find this very important item. I may be on the pill, but considering that we are still employed at the White House, and Josh is still my boss, we can't be too careful. Ripping open the foil, I pull out the condom and rapidly slide it on him.

"Are you ready, Joshua?" I ask him as I straddle his hips and use my hand to place him in position, my pussy right over his cock.

_**Josh's POV**_

Am I ready? Did she just ask me that? I don't know what planet Donna is on right now, but if she can't tell how ready I am then there's something seriously wrong here! Of course I'm ready!

"I've never been more ready in my life," I manage to get out through gritted teeth. At the rate I'm going I'll be paying for my dentist's next vacation.

Then, before I can even say anything I feel the most incredible feeling in the world as Donna sinks down on me and I'm buried to the hilt in her hot, wet, tight heat. Oh shit! Here comes that brain to mush thing again. I can't let that happen. I need to remember every single second of this. Not because there won't be other experiences, because there will, but I wouldn't put it past Donna to give me a pop quiz on what we're doing afterwards to make sure I was recalling the same things she was. 760 verbal won't let me slide on a Donnatella Moss pop quiz. I know from experience.

But back to business. I'm struggling valiantly, like a manly man to hold on and not explode like some horn dog teenager, but it's rough going. Damn she has some serious skills with her inner muscles! I've never felt anything like it, and the most incredible part is I'm wearing a condom! I'm feeling all this and I have a condom on. If this is the kind of loving I can expect, I can hardly wait until the rules allow me to be completely bare! Which reminds me. Note to self. _**Freeride**_ not only gets the IRS sicked on him, but he also gets the Secret Service guys (who love Donna more than they do me) to beat the shit out of him. I'll throw in a rumor that Freeride has been sending her threatening letters and have a buddy doctor some up. I know. It's a tossup whether to thank the man for turning Donna into a Sex Goddess in the bedroom or make him suffer, but I gotta go with the latter on this one.

"Uh, Donna?" I stutter as she does this flutter thing inside while rising up and down on me.

"Yes, Joshua?" she says as she leans forward, those perfect breasts pressing against my chest as she shifts her hips to keep the friction going at that heightened level. Her tone is a husky, purring, breathy tone that is driving me wild.

I lose it. Quick as anything I shift us so she is suddenly underneath me and I begin to piston in and out of her just like a grown up Speedy Gonzales.

_**Donna's POV**_

Oh My God! That has to be the sexiest thing I've ever experienced! Josh literally flipped us over and is now on top of me screwing me senseless! I knew he was on edge and about to explode, but this was an unexpected bonus!

"Harder!" I urge him on, knowing he won't last much longer. I love the way he swivels his hips to angle the penetration a little differently on each down stroke. He's hitting all the right spots, and when he's fully buried inside me he shifts just a bit and hits my clit in a way that I feel like I am about to have an explosive orgasm on each thrust. I don't, but it sure is a close call each time. I use my hips to match him stroke for stroke as I let my hands wander down his back and cup his ass, pulling him in even more as we really lose control.

Just as I'm about to explode, I feel him swell and lengthen inside me as he cums. Oh to feel that without the barrier of the condom! But we have to be sensible about things, and I won't do anything to bring on a pregnancy scandal. This is bad enough on that score, but if I wound up pregnant? It would be a total disaster, though not on the personal side. Just as he jerks with some mild aftershocks, I let loose and scream his name as I cum, too. It has to be the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. As I slowly come down from that mind-blowing orgasm, I feel Josh practically collapse on me. Not so much that he's crushing me, but enough for me to know he's wiped out. I slowly roll us onto our sides, and kiss him languidly. I groan as he slips from me and goes to get rid of the condom. I watch him as he walks, naked, to the bathroom. I sigh in contentment.

I don't really believe that he screwed that stripper. I don't even know if I ever really believed it. It was just that I walked in and saw him like that this morning with that sluts panties around his neck and then my shock at his seeming interest in Joey Lucas which made me lose my usual rational thought processes. By the time we left that night, I had decided I wasn't going to risk losing him, and I was also going to make damn sure that he never got to a point where his horn dog self could cause total embarrassment to the President. This is what I came up with. Somehow I don't think that Joshua is ever going to mind. Besides, someone has to protect Joshua from himself, and who better than the woman who loves him?

_**Josh's POV**_

Now this, folks, is a sight I don't think it will ever be possible not to love. There is Donna, naked, in my bed, on her side looking over at me as I come out of the bathroom. She has that look in her eyes that tells me she's happy, and also a look that is suspiciously like the one she has when there's something to talk about. I hate that particular look, or at least I do when it comes now of all times. Deciding to preempt anything too serious, I slide quickly back onto the bed, nestle up beside her, and kiss her with as much passion as my sexually sated body can muster. The deed was quick, but the build up just about killed me in the bathtub and then during the oral inventory she conducted. If I wasn't so damn tired, and still just a bit hungover, I would enthusiastically return the oral inventory in spades, but the body is far from able at this point. I pull back when I need to breathe again.

"Wow," Donna says as her eyes flutter open.

Again, I have this curious desire to do a massive fist pump and shout _**YES!**_ at the top of my lungs, but I don't. She'd give me a seriously long and tedious lecture about my oversized ego. Not a good thing, people, if you've never lived through one of her serious lectures about my ego. I don't recommend it.

"You were pretty awesome yourself," I tell her. My mind is sex addled at the moment so I say the first thing that pops into my head. "Can we do this again before we have to go to work?" I ask her. Now in my defense I ask politely, and without whining or begging. I should get bonus points for that.

"We have to get up in three hours, Joshua and then I have to go home and get ready for work," she tells me. "You're going to have to wait until work is done."

"Donna!" I whine now. I want sex! Yeah, it's a guy thing. We finally get it from the one person we want more than anything, so we're basically going to be wanting more at the drop of a hat. Did I mention that her perfect alabaster skin is unbelievably sexy in this light?

"It's only a half day, Joshua, and then we can come back her and role play a few fantasies the rest of the day," she offers.

I nod my head vigorously at that idea. I can see us getting down to the real ravishing/ravaging when we get home tomorrow! Then I yawn. Damn! I must be tired. Before I can do anything more, she pulls the comforter over us and cuddles in beside me. Now this I can deal with. She is naked, after all. Ah, Naked Donna. The phrase just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it, guys? Oh, yeah. I can sleep like this real easy.

"Good night, Joshua," she says as she curls closer into my side, her head on my chest.

"Good night, Donna," I tell her as I lightly kiss her head. See? I can be sweet and gentle! I know how to woo, and this is just step one. As I fall asleep (I know, it's a miracle that happens since I have a Naked Donna in my arms) my last thought is that I am damn lucky to have Donna in my life and watching out for me and my sensitive/delicate system.

_A/N: Well, there it is. After a lot of fan fiction stories, I finally write one for _West Wing_. While this may be a more forward (and adulterated) Donna than we see in that first season, I think it was there underlying her character all along. I also see her doing something like this if she felt that in the long run it was a possibility that Josh may not be hers. The first person aspect was something I wanted to explore with them, and I hope it made for an enjoyable read. Gregg._


End file.
